Give Me a Little Time
by streetlove954
Summary: She knows why he's apologizing, not because he's said it a thousand times before but because of the connection they share. The connection where with one look she knows what he's thinking.


Give a little time to me

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with _Vampire Diaries_ or _the CW. _I do not own Tyler or Caroline because if I did, they would be together and not running around looking like headless chickens, just saying.

Song: Give me love by Ed Sheeran

Summary: She knows why he's apologizing, not because he's said it a thousand times before but because of the connection they share. The connection where with one look she knows what he's thinking.

AN: So at this precise moment, I am completely and utterly upset with Julie Plec or Julie!trolol. I'm so upset that I can't even talk about it right now. Anyhow onto happier things, this fic contains spoilers all the up to 3.16. Caroline might be a little OOC but I tried to write her the way I believe she feels. I, of course can write Tyler in my sleep. Enjoy!

_Give me love like her / __'Cause__ lately I've been waking up alone / __Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt / Told you I'd let them go /_

Jumping up, she gulps air into her lungs. Tears are rolling down her cheeks and as she wipes them away her mind wonders where he is and why hasn't he called.

She's alone and she misses him, with everything inside of her. Wiping away her tears angrily because she has that right, she thinks, to be angry. To be angry with herself but most of all, most of all with him for leaving without a goodbye.

The sun is beating in through her windows and she curses the day for being a good one when she's not feeling good or happy or anything.

Slipping from beneath her covers, she pads her way toward her bathroom and closes the door with a soft click.

She misses his kiss, his dimpled smile, his scent, just everything, she misses everything. She wipes another tear away this time not in anger but with great sadness.

He was doing this for her, to be free, to be hers again and her heart swells with love at the thought.

As she turns on the shower and watches the steam encamp the bathroom, she tells herself to hold on because that's what he would want.

_And I'll fight my corner /__Maybe tonight I'll call ya /__After my blood turns into alcohol / No I just wanna hold ya / _

__"Hey…I just wanted to make sure," pausing she inhales because she's finally doing what she's wanted for the last week; calling him. Maybe she's a little drunk and lonely but she thinks that doesn't matter. She needs him to come home; she needs his arms around her to chase away the coldness she feels all the way to her bones.

She's sitting on the windowsill in her bedroom, all the lights off and gazing up at the brightness of the moon. The moon's full and she remembers the first time he transforms, the yellow of his eyes and the pain that shook her to her very soul.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," closing her eyes she pictures him, the way he looks at her and the tears fall automatically. "Tyler, I need you."

"I need you to come back…just please call me back," she finishes before she ends the call, she's afraid that she might break down, that she might beg him to come home.

Wiping the tears from her face, she looks back at the moon in the sky and lets her thoughts drag her from one place to another.

After everything that's happened that night, she thinks that maybe Klaus will finally leave her alone. Her thoughts continue drifting until somehow they end up back on him, _always _him.

_Give a little time to me / or burn this out/ we'll play hide and seek to_

_Turn this around / and all I want is the taste that your lips allow /_

__When he finally checks his phone, his heart beats a million beats per second or that's what it feels like.

The sound of her voice makes him shudder from the insides out and it takes everything for him not to just go home and hold her in his arms.

He doesn't call her back because he thinks that maybe it's for the best. The best for whom, he has no idea.

He knows how sad and alone she is especially since her father's death but he still has a goal; to be the man she needs him to be.

He remembers the last kiss they share, the first time he tells her he loves her and the way she looks at him. He remembers her smell, always vanilla with a hint of jasmine, always just a hint of jasmine.

He leans against the wall to support his frame because he suddenly feels weak. She makes him weak and he grips his cell phone between his fingers not for stability but because he's so tempted to call her.

_Give me love like never before / 'Cause lately I've been craving more / and it's been a while but I still feel the same / Maybe I should let you go__  
><em>

When he finally decides that he's ready to go home two weeks passes. He's been gone for a month now and he misses her like crazy.

He knows his mom is worried because she's been calling non-stop. He knows it's for the best why he's stayed away for so long.

Looking around the room that he's been renting, he grabs his duffel bag from the hard wood floors and walks out the door with a smile.

A smile because he feels confident that he's finally broken the sire bond to Klaus. A smile because he finally feels happy, finally feels like Tyler, the Tyler he's came too actually _like_.

He finally reaches home after a four hour drive. He thinks it's been way to long.

_Give a little time to me / we'll burn this out / __we'll play hide and seek / to turn this around /__All I want is the taste that your lips allow /__  
><em>

She's planning the decade dance when she hears his name, her head automatically snapping up and glancing around as if she expects he's there. _  
><em>

She feels that maybe she misses him so much that she's hearing things but than she hears his name again and she knows.

He's home, she thinks, he's finally home. A smile captures her features as she closes the notebook in front of her.

She's a bit hurt that she hears he's back from someone other than him but she over looks it because he's _finally_ home.

_It's been a while but I still feel the same _/ _Give me love / Just give me a little love /_

He's pacing a hole through her front porch as she walks up, her keys dangling through her fingers and shock written all over her face.

When she sees him, her heart swells with love and it feels like it's been to long, way to long. She just wants to hug him, draw him into her embrace but she holds back.

Fact is she has no idea if he's broken the sire bond and she wishes with everything inside of her that he has. That he's finally Tyler, _her _Tyler.

"You're back," She states as if she had no idea all along. She's fidgeting with her keys while staring at his tan features. She feels that she's looking at the guy that she's fallen for, the Tyler pre-Klaus and she wants to smile because he's returned to her.

He turns and looks at her. She's more beautiful than he remembers and in that moment he itches to touch her. He curses the heartbeat pounding in his chest because it always gives him away.

They stare at each other for what seems like forever, she notices he looks tired but happy, he looks happier than he's looked in a very long time. She wants to smile as he shifts nervously.

She's forgiven him, she thinks for everything that's happened. All she wants is for him to realize that.

He's never one to beat around the bush, so he just says it. "Are you still mad at me?" He scoffs as the words leave his lips, he's nervous she can tell.

"No," She states, "Maybe…a little."

She shuffles again and crosses her arms to block out the chill she feels. There's no wind but she still feels it.

She's envisioned this moment a million times in her head, he would take her in his arms and tell her how much he's missed her and then how much he loves her, not once did she picture this.

He looks at her in that way where she can tell that she's hurt him and a frown appears on her face because that's not why she's mad.

She's not mad at him for biting her or even for leaving but for not telling her of his return.

He takes a closer step towards her finally breaking the invisible barrier between them.

"I'm sorry-" He starts but falls silent as she raises her hand.

"That's not why," She says before taking a few steps closer.

She knows why he's apologizing, not because he's said it a thousand times before but because of the connection they share. The connection where with one look she knows what he's thinking.

__"Then wh-" And it finally dawns on him.

"I wasn't sure that you wanted to see me, not after everything that's happened," She doesn't say anything, just gazes because she's wondering when is he going to stop talking and take her into his arms.

He's still nervous, she thinks and she can tell not because of the pounding of his heart but because of the way his stance is.

She doesn't think twice about what she's about to do because if she does than maybe she might not do it.

Taking the last few steps, she wraps her arms around his neck and plants her mouth over his. He's still for a moment before his hands cup her face.

Her smell is surrounding him as he loses his self in her. She's so soft and willing that he hears his heartbeat in his head. He can't pull away yet, can't bring himself to let her go because he's waited for this, waited so long for this.

Waited to feel her lips against his, waited to come home to _her_. She moves closer to him and he knows he loves this girl, he thinks it's kinda crazy how much.


End file.
